


Happier

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin confides in his ex wife Sophie about the new woman in his life look into a possible future scene for  Kevin in season 4 as well as a reunion with Sophie





	Happier

“I miss us Soph”Kevin said to his ex wife 

“Go be with this new girlfriend of yours if she makes you happy happier than I made you”Sophie says 

”You made me happy nothing was wrong”Kevin said to her 

“We gave it a try and it just didn’t work”Sophie responded there was nothing but truth in her statement 

“You’re my best friend I don’t hold it against it you”Sophie said to him 

“Cassidy understands me”Kevin said 

Kevin has started dating a woman he met a war veteran named Cassidy Sharp

“I’m glad for you Kevin”Sophie says to him


End file.
